1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ceramic electronic component.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, ceramic electronic components, such as ceramic capacitors, have been used for various applications. For example, JP 2006-332601 A discloses, as an example, a laminated ceramic capacitor in which an internal electrode is thicker in an electrode extraction section than in a capacitance generation section. In the laminated ceramic capacitor disclosed in JP 2006-332601 A, the relatively thick electrode extraction section is partially overlapped with a relatively thin capacitance generation section in the length direction.
In recent years, there is has been a demand to further improve the performance of ceramic electronic components.